1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to information communication systems and more particularly to systems which identify points of interest and transmit tourist information based on an identified location.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advent of user accessible information storage systems as well as portable communication devices, individuals have an unprecedented ability to search for and retrieve information about any topic. For example, individuals routinely search for and retrieve information about points of interest when they visit unfamiliar cities. In addition, advancements in technology have provided individuals with the ability to determine their specific location or position in the world. This position information technology, such as, for example, global positioning system (“GPS”), allows individuals to determine theirs or others' location at any time.
Currently, individuals use such position information to locate destinations, receive guided directions, or track their location relative to another person or a place. For example, current systems allow individuals to use in-dash or portable GPS navigators to track the location of an object such as a car, or determine how far they are from a restaurant. Furthermore, individuals utilize position information to receive general information about an area. Specifically, individuals retrieve information about shopping or dining in their vicinity or generally within a section of a city.
Unfortunately, however, due to the shear number of accessible information storage systems, i.e., information sources, source providers and the sheer volume of information itself, it has become difficult to find the most relevant source. Typically, individuals rely on a familiar source such as a familiar database and a familiar website or spend time to screen multiple sources to find the desired information. For example, if a tourist wanted to find information about the Eiffel Tower, he or she may rely on a portable media with information about monuments or may search the internet. However, at times, individuals may not know the subject of their query itself. For example, a tourist visiting a foreign city may not know the identity of an interesting edifice or other location such as a garden, bridge, etc. Even if the tourist is lucky enough to identify the edifice after a general search, the information source may not be comprehensive or accurate. As a result, individuals must currently identify points of interest ahead of time, conduct their own search and determine the most appropriate resource for the desired information. This requires forethought as well as a considerable expenditure of time and effort.
Consequently, there is a need for a system that can provide specific and comprehensive information about a particular object based on its position in the world.